Federal Witness Security
by Sincerely Tiffany
Summary: After witnessing a horrific crime, Serena is on the run. Someone's after her and they're not going to rest until she's dead and buried. No one is safe, especially when Nate, Blair and Chuck get involved.
1. Trouble

Serena sat staring at the wall for what felt like hours. Georgina paced circles around the blond Van Der Woodsen as she sat on the loveseat. Serena couldn't think…she felt like she couldn't breathe. She squirmed uncomfortably as her wrists remained tied together in rope.

A knock erupted on Serena and Nate's penthouse door. Since moving out of her mom's house, and into her and her boyfriend's new penthouse, Serena hadn't been receiving a lot of visitors, just the usual like Blair, Chuck, and occasionally her mom and brother. None of them couldn't have been at the door. Her mom and Eric had a social gathering they needed to attend, she was suppose to go, but she was held up at the moment and Blair, Nate and Chuck are away in Paris. They aren't suppose to be returning until Friday.

Serena stood up and turned towards the brunette. Georgina nodded her head, before grabbing onto Serena's arm. She shoved the blond into her bedroom before slamming the door closed.

Serena bit down onto her lip as she paced around her room. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could hear them saying something. Serena walked up to her bedroom door and pressed her ear against it.

"Where is she?" a dark voice growled, approaching Georgina.  
"She's in the room." Georgina answered, taking the man's hands in hers.  
"Why isn't she dead? I have what we came for." Carter remarked, angrily, going into his pocket to retrieve the photo.

Serena backed away from the door. They promised her that if she gave over the photo, they'll let her go. She should have known better than to believe them...they killed Vanessa for Christ sakes! Serena knew the only way she'll have a chance at staying alive, was to flee.

She quietly, but quickly turned the knob of her bedroom door the best she could, considering her wrists were still tied up. She peeked out to see Carter waving around a gun as he continued to yell at Georgina for not killing her earlier. Serena swallowed the lump that mysteriously appeared in the back of her throat. She kicked off her heels before swinging the door open.

Serena made a run, as fast as she could towards the front door. She needed to get to the elevator. Once there, she knew she was home free. She swung the front door back, causing it to hit the wall, informing Carter and Georgina of her attempted escape. Carter quickly stood, and pulled the trigger back on the gun.

"Grab everything. Once I shoot, we're taking the stairs and getting out of here." he asserted, chasing after the blond.

Serena ran towards the elevator and pressed the down button over and over again, hopping the harder and faster she pressed it, the quicker it'll come. She saw Carter exit out of the penthouse and aim his gun towards her. Serena turned on the heel of her bare foot to make a run for the stairs. She heard one shot escape the gun, hitting the light above her head.

She let out a small yelp before picking up her pace. Carter aimed once again, before shooting, this time he didn't miss his target. Serena felt a sharp pain hit the back of her stomach. She blinked her eyes as she pulled onto the fire alarm.

Carter approached the blond woman, and rolled her over onto her back. She stared up into his eyes as he smiled at her.

"Go to hell." Serena growled, as Carter aimed the gun once more at her stomach.

"We're on our way." he remarked, firing once more into the middle of the young Van Der Woodsen's stomach.

Georgina stepped out of the penthouse and stared down at the frail body. Carter grabbed his girlfriend's hand as they stepped over Serena's body before scurrying down the stairs, with other residents, trying to flee the building as the alarm grew louder and louder.


	2. Evacuation

"This is just like your sister Eric…not to show up to one of the most important social gatherings of the century!" Lily exclaimed, as Eric loosened his tie.

"Mom she probably got held up with something…" Eric trialed off, giving his sister the benefit of the doubt, "Besides she didn't miss anything important. We even left an hour early."

"To get her!" Lily interrupted, flopping back into the limo seat, "Just because she moved out, doesn't mean she doesn't have to go to these functions. She's my daughter, how would that look?"

The limo turned onto the street of Serena and Nate's penthouse. Lily sat up straighter than she was before to roll down the window and stick her head partially out. Police cars and fire trucks were parked in front of the building.

"Stop the car!" Lily ordered, opening the door before the limo came to a complete stop, "Stay here Eric!"

Lily hopped out of the limo, making sure her dress didn't hit the ground on her way out. She looked around as the police put up the 'Do Not Cross' tape.

"What's happening?" Lily questioned, turning an officer towards her.

"Someone pulled the fire alarm, but we don't see a fire." the officer answered, lifting up the tape as he ducked under it, "Either someone wanted attention or something went down. We have to investigate."

Lily nodded her head and backed up into someone. She quickly turned around, ready to give them hell for standing behind her, before she realized it was Blair.

"Sweetheart, I thought you all were suppose to be gone until Friday." Lily said, as the hug between the two ended.

"Yeah, but I missed Serena…and you know Nate did. We'll just have to reschedule another vacation, one that we all can go on." Blair replied, as Nate and Chuck approached the two with Eric right beside them.

"I still don't know why Serena didn't go. She loves Paris." Lily responded, as Blair and Chuck shrugged their shoulders at her response.

"She just seemed distant since we left. It was like she was someone else. She insisted that we go and have a good time for her." Nate admitted, not thinking anything of it.

"Speaking of Serena," Chuck paused, to glance at the crowd standing behind the yellow tape, "Where is she?"

"Serena!" Lily hollered, pushing through the crowd.

"Serenaaaa!" Blair sung out, pushing through the other side of the crowd, "We're back!"

Nate, Chuck and Eric separated to search the large crowd that seemed to get bigger since they arrived.

"I can't find her." Lily whispered, worriedly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Neither can I!" Blair exclaimed, as Chuck placed his hand on the lower part of her back to calm her.

"Maybe she isn't here." Nate said, pulling out his cell phone.

"It's two in the morning. Where would she be Nathaniel?" Lily questioned, running her fingers through her hair, "I need to get in that building to make sure."

Lily lifted the tape and ducked under, with Blair, Nate, Chuck and Eric right behind her.

"Excuse me! You all need to go back on the other side of the tape!" the firefighter hollered, jogging over to them.

"My daughter is not out here. She's still in the building!" Lily shouted, approaching the man in anger.

"If she's still inside, we'll find her. There is no fire. There is no danger." the man assured, before his captain called him over.

"So what? We're just going to wait out here?" Blair asked, leaning against the fire truck.

"Serena isn't answering." Nate said, growing more concerned as time passed.

"No. We're going in." Lily informed, pulling her high heels off, "Eric you stall them."

Lily, Nate, Blair and Chuck positioned themselves as close to the building as they could without anyone seeing them.

"Hey kid! What are you doing?" the captain shouted, as him along with his firefighters went after Eric.

Nate took the lead and headed inside of the building. Blair wasn't to far behind him. Lily didn't move as fast as she thought she was. She was kind of scared at what she thought she was going to find. Nate pushed down onto the elevator button, over and over again, hoping it would speed up.

"Hey! You're not suppose to be in here!" a police officer shouted, gaining the attention of the other officers and firefighters.

The elevator doors opened and the group immediately hopped inside. It took just as long for the doors to close than it did for them to open. Chuck pressed the penthouse floor and watched as the doors closed.

The officers looked up to see what floor they were heading to. "Go after them!" the captain ordered, pointing towards the stairs.

Nate felt impatient as the elevator dinged after hitting each floor. He never noticed how long it took for the elevator to reach his floor. In reality, it took merely seconds, but it felt like hours to him. Once the elevator stopped, he glanced up to see they've reached his floor.

Blair stood back, afraid of what she would find if she stepped out. Chuck didn't move from beside her. He knew how much she loved Serena. If she was still in her penthouse, something must have happened for her to remain there after a fire alarm.

"Serena!" Nate yelled, stepping out of the elevator.

Lily stared at Nate, letting him venture out to find her daughter, if she was still here. Nate looked to his left as he continued hollering Serena's name. He grew more anxious as he continued screaming her name. He glanced to his right and squinted his eyes. He wanted to make sure, what he saw was really what he saw.

"What? What is it?" Blair screamed, fearing she knew what it was.

"Serena!" Nate bellowed, running up to her.

He dropped to his knees and pulled her head onto his lap. He used whatever strength he could muster to pull her weak body into his arms. Lily gathered herself together before peeking her head out of the elevator. She couldn't believe her eyes. Here she was not to long ago, complaining about her daughter not showing up, when all along she had a good reason why.

Lily couldn't bear to step out of the elevator. She backed up, accidentally into Chuck. He looked down at her tear-stained face, and grabbed her waist, to help steady her balance. Blair knew whatever Serena looked like, it wasn't good.

"Put your hands up!" the officers shouted out in unison.

Each officer held their gun out, pointed at Nate. Nate didn't even think to listen and put his hands up. He stared down at his girlfriend laying helplessly in his arms.

"She needs medical attention!" Nate shouted, pecking Serena's forehead.

Blair gathered up what she could to turn and face Lily.

"What did you see?" Blair whispered, grabbing onto Lily's hands.

"Blood…Serena…" Lily muttered, staring deep into Blair's brown eyes.

"Go get help!" Nate shouted, clenching tighter onto Serena's body as if his life depended on it.

Nate felt his shirt sticking to his stomach. He pulled Serena away from his body to glance down at the blood stain on his shirt.

"Oh my gosh." Nate whispered, laying Serena back down onto her back.

Nate pulled his jacket off of his body and held it down onto Serena's stomach.

"They need the elevator. Get out of the elevator!" Nate ordered, continually pressing his jacket down onto Serena's body.

Blair felt Chuck pulling her out of the elevator. She refused to look towards the right, knowing well what she would find. Lily remained standing in the elevator. She knew how Serena always seemed to manage to get in trouble, but she always thought it would end up with Serena going to the police station, not going to the hospital. Lily was definitely not prepared for this.

"Lily get out of the elevator!" Nate demanded, as Serena stirred awake.

Chuck let go of Blair and ran towards the elevator.

"No, I can't go out there!" Lily bellowed, shaking her head, as her blond curls bounced around.

"Come on!" Chuck ordered, grabbing onto her hand, "Just don't look that way."

Lily nodded her head and let Chuck pull her out of the elevator. She looked at Blair the entire time. Blair was facing the opposite direction. She loved Serena like a sister, but she refused to see her like that. The elevator doors closed once Lily got off.

"What happened up here?" an officer asked, lowering his weapon.

"Nate." Serena whispered, pulling onto his hand.

Nate quickly looked away from the officer to look at Serena. She carefully glanced down to see blood covering her shirt.

"Where is he?" Serena asked, as the elevator dinged, signaling the paramedics were here.

"He? Who is he, Serena?" Lily questioned, approaching her daughter, happy she's awake.

"It was," Serena started, before feeling the paramedics lift her body up, and set her on the gurney, "Ow! Ow! My back!"

"I see a wound in the front." the paramedic whispered, pushing her body onto it's side, "Oh, I see now."

"What? What is it?" Nate asked, completely stressed, running his hand down his face.

"A gun shot wound to the back and the front." the paramedic answered, rolling the gurney into the elevator.

Nate stayed by Serena's side, holding her hand. Lily, Blair and Chuck squeezed into the elevator with the two paramedics, Nate and Serena on the gurney. Serena grabbed onto her boyfriend's hand, and waited for him to give her his complete attention.

"I can't…" Serena started trailing off.

"You can't what?" Nate asked, bending over to place his ear close to her mouth to hear her better.

"I can't…" Serena repeated, squeezing his hand tighter.

"You can't what?" Nate questioned again, as her eyes watered.

"Breathe." she gasped, loosening her grip on his hand.


	3. On The Run

Nate stared through the glass at Serena sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed.

"Someone shot her." Chuck whispered, approaching Nate, "Twice."

Nate slammed his hand onto the glass in frustration. He pried his eyes off of her and onto Chuck.

"I know!" Nate exclaimed, turning to lean on the glass.

"Who would shoot her?" Blair asked, crossing her arms, as she gazed at Serena.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Chuck asserted, pulling out his cell phone, "Come on Nate. We'll be right back."

Nate continued to stare at Serena. He hesitated and glanced towards Blair.

"I'll watch her." she assured, patting his shoulder.

Nate ruffled his hair with his hand before following after Chuck. Blair inhaled a sharp breath as she turned to look through the glass window.

"What happened to you?" Blair whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.

Serena's eyes fluttered awake. The bright hospital light shining above her head caused her to quickly close them. She cleared her throat before slowly opening her eyes again.

Flashbacks of last night flooded her head. Her giving over the safety deposit key after Georgina and Carter promised her they'll leave once they get the picture. Carter tying her wrists up. Georgina slapping her over and over again after she taunted Georgina over the fact that Vanessa was sleeping with her husband.

Serena looked around the room before realizing she's in a hospital. She quickly sat up before feeling a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. The young Van Der Woodsen pulled the covers off of her body, and lifted the hospital gown. She noticed two white bandages taped to her stomach.

"No. No. No." she muttered, before glancing up to see Blair pacing back and forth through the window.

She knew she needed to get out of there. If Carter and Georgina found out she was still alive, they would come after her. They would finish the job they started. Serena noticed a duffel bag sitting in the chair next to her hospital bed.

"Blair you're a life saver." she whispered, searching through the overnight bag.

Serena carefully and quietly changed out of the hospital gown and into the clothes Blair packed up for her. Not for one second did she take her eyes off of Blair. She didn't want the brunette to see her, stop her and order her back to bed. Mentally and emotionally, Serena felt fine, but physically…not so much.

Blair continually paced back and forth, trying to figure out who would think to shoot Serena. She was prepared to hunt this person down, torture them and then give them to the police later. That's just how her and Serena were. They were willing to fight and kill for each other. The only person in Blair's book who can hurt (not the physical sense of the word) Serena was, Blair, herself and the same goes vice versa.

Blair leaned her back against the glass as Serena continued getting ready. She couldn't move too fast. She didn't want the stitches opening back up, besides it hurt too much for her to make quick and abrupt movements. Blair sighed to herself. She couldn't think of anyone who would do something like this. Everyone pretty much liked Serena.

The young brunette turned on her heel to glance back at her best friend laying peacefully in the hospital bed, only to find her best friend not laying in the bed at all. Blair quickly made a dash towards the door.

"Get back into bed." she ordered, pointing towards the uncomfortable piece of furniture.

"No. Blair you don't understand. I need to get out of here." Serena whispered, taking a seat in the side chair, as she pulled on her high heels.

"You aren't going anywhere until the doctor says so." Blair affirmed, as she moved to block the door.

"Blair please let me go." Van Der Woodsen whispered, staring her green eyes into Blair's brown ones.

"No." she asserted, crossing her arms, after locking the door.

"Damn it Blair! Do you want me to die?" Serena screamed, watching Blair drop her crossed arms.

"Of course not." the brunette replied, pulling the blond into a hug.

"Then I have to leave."

"If you're leaving, I'm coming with you." Blair asserted, leaving no room for argument.

"No you can't. I don't know how long I'll be gone." Serena said, watching Blair grab the empty duffel bag.

"I'm coming. That's final."

Serena didn't want to waste anymore time arguing with Blair. She knew Blair was going to win in the end, so why not just give in. Serena nodded her head and grabbed the brunette's hand. Now with Blair's involved, she was going to have to protect herself and her friend.

"What's going on?" Blair asked, checking the halls to make sure no one was coming.

"I saw something I wasn't suppose to see." Serena answered, stepping into the hall, cautiously.

Blair led the two of them down the hall. She peeked around the corner to make sure they didn't run into Nate or Chuck, and especially not Lily or the police.

"What did you see?" Blair continued to question, pulling Serena down the hall.

"You're already involved. I don't want to get you drawn in deeper into this mess. Just let me handle it." Serena commented, opening the door to the stairs.

"My car is in the garage." Blair informed, before spotting Chuck and Nate staring at her, "We need to go down, like right now!"

Serena could only run as fast as the heels and her stitches would allow her. She wasn't completely healed, but if she wanted to survive she needed to leave. She already got Blair involved, she didn't want Chuck and Nate in danger too.

Blair grabbed onto Serena's arm and attempted to pull her down the stairs faster than the speed she was going.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Serena chanted over and over again, as she quickened her pace.

They could hear Chuck and Nate running after them. They were still some floors up, but at their pace they would soon catch up. Blair pushed open the parking garage door and held it out as Serena stepped through it. The young Waldorf looked around the garage, hoping to spot her car.

"Where'd you park?" Serena shouted, leaning against the wall to support herself.

"Over here!" Blair called out, waving Serena over.

The parking garage door opened once again as Nate and Chuck ran through it, with four officers and Lily right behind them. "Come on Serena!" Blair rushed, starting up her car.

Serena felt ready to give up. Honestly, she knew she didn't have the energy to continue running. Her feet were hurting in the heels and her stomach was aching from the surgery. Nate quickly caught up to his girlfriend and pulled her into his arms. He could feel his strength holding up most of Serena's weight. Chuck walked up to Blair's door and pulled her out of it.

"I have to go. Let go of me Nate!" Serena ordered, squirming in his arms.

"Sweetheart calm down." Lily whispered, pulling her daughter out of Nate's arms.

"Mom, I can't stay here. You're all in danger if I do." Serena muttered, backing away from her mother.

"I know that sweetheart. That's why these officers are here. They're assigned to protect you, each one of you." Lily explained, as Serena turned to the officers waiting to hear what they had to say.

"We're going to take you back to the station." the officer started, waiting for Chuck and Blair to walk over, "We want your statement. We want to know who did this to you and why," he paused, to take in her reaction, "Then we'll decide what to do next after that."

"Now what?" Blair asked, looping her arm through Serena's.

"Now we take Serena back upstairs, let the doctor check her out and then when he gives the okay, we go to the police station." Lily answered, leading them towards the stairs.

"Mind if we take the elevator this time?" Serena asked, causing Lily to laugh.

"But of course."


	4. Witness Protection

"Ms. Van Der Woodsen, are you willing to testify to that in court?" Officer Wilson wondered, watching as Serena nodded her head, "Are you sure you saw what you saw? If what you say is the truth, we have a big problem on our hands. Carter Baizen isn't just your ordinary socialite in New York City. Since moving to New York, he has became one of the most powerful men in the state. It's not going to be easy. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"He murdered her in cold blood!" Serena bellowed, wiping the corners of her eyes.

Serena really wasn't to fond of Vanessa, but she didn't deserve to die. She just happened to date a man, who didn't tell her he was in a relationship. It wasn't her fault. Carter was planning on running for office, and if the citizens of New York found out about his affair, he would surely not win.

"If she's dead, then where is her body?" Officer Wilson asked, taking a seat on the edge of the table.

"They probably dumped it somewhere. Vanessa's dead because Carter shot her. Georgina most likely dumped her body." she answered, intertwining her hands.

"I need proof Ms. Van Der Woodsen. I have no body. I have no evidence!" Officer Wilson exclaimed, pacing circles around the young woman.

"You're right, but you do have a witness who was shot twice 24 hours ago!" Serena hollered, slamming her fist down onto the table, "All the evidence you need is the two bullets your CSIs collected at my penthouse!"

"I don't like not having a body. It'll be your word against theirs." the officer informed, taking a seat across from the young woman.

"It'll be my word and the two bullet scars on my stomach against their word!" she corrected, crossing her arms, with an attitude.

Serena was never good under pressure. She didn't like the feeling it gave her. The police questioning her, made her feel like a suspect. She knew she wasn't, but she couldn't help but feel that way.

The thought of Carter and Georgina came flashing through her mind. She couldn't help but feel scared. They tried to kill her not too long ago! She deserved to feel the way she was feeling!

"You have to help me!" Serena pleaded, staring up into his eyes, "They're going to try and finish the job. You can't let them kill me."

"I'll keep you safe." he assured, getting up out of his seat.

Officer Wilson backed away from the young blond. He knew she was innocent. He hated questioning the victims because he always came across rudely. Lily, Nate, Chuck and Blair stood at the sight of Officer Wilson.

"What's going to happen now?" Lily wondered, tossing her cell phone back into her purse.

"You and Eric are going away." he stated, as Lily nodded in agreement.

"That was easier than I thought…" he trailed off, turning to face Nate, Chuck and Blair.

"It's because I already had a cruise planned for Eric's birthday." Lily responded, heading towards the interrogation room, "Can I go inside?"

Officer Wilson nodded his head. Serena needed the company. That was obvious.

"Serena's going under witness protection."

"What? She can't do it alone." Nate commented, taking a seat in the chair.

He already left Serena alone when he went to Paris. He didn't want to do it again. Nate refused to do it again.

"I'm going. I don't care if you say no, that's my girlfriend in there and she needs me more than ever. I'm going." Nate asserted, pushing pass the officer.

Officer Wilson watched him enter the interrogation room. He wasn't even planning on putting up an argument. If Nate let him finish, he would have insisted on all of them going, just to ensure their safety. He refused to have anymore bodies showing up in the morgue.

"We're all going." Chuck muttered, grabbing onto Blair's hand.

Officer Wilson nodded his head, and led them the way. Lily had her arms around Serena, comforting her the best way a mother knows how. Nate paced circles around the two, making Serena anxious.

"Can you stop?" she asked, glancing up at him.

Nate shook his head and took a seat next to her. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. Officer Wilson came into the room with Blair and Chuck directly behind him.

"You all will be picked up first thing in the morning. Pack warmly. It's going to be hot where we're going." the officer informed, as Blair smiled, excitedly.

"Where are we going?" she asked, approaching the officer in eagerness.

"It's best if you don't know." he replied, heading towards the interrogation room exit, "Bring only cash. I don't want any traces left."

"Are you sure you guys want to go? I can handle myself just fine."

"Oh, like you did last night?" Chuck asked, watching as Serena glared daggers at him.

"Chuck." Blair spat, smacking his side.

"Blair!" Chuck exclaimed, rubbing the area he was hit.

Nate threw his arm around Serena and pulled her close. He pecked the side of her head before whispering assurances into her ear. Lily smiled at the two before standing.

"Eric's been calling nonstop. He's worried about you. I should get home and help him pack. I believe you're in good hands." Lily said, after leaning over to peck her daughter's forehead.

"Mom, be safe." Serena whispered, reaching forward to grab her hand, "Please."

"Only if you do the same." Lily replied, grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair.

She nodded and waved at Chuck, Blair and Nate before exiting. Blair turned to her three friends and smiled.

"So, are you guys ready to leave and pack?" Blair asked, excitedly.

Chuck shook his head in annoyance, as Blair grabbed his hand. Nate helped Serena up. She clenched her hand tightly around Nate's as the minor pain in her abdomen increased.

"Ow!" Nate exclaimed, snatching his hand away.

"Sorry." Serena whispered, grabbing her jacket out of Blair's arms, "It just hurts really badly when I move."

Nate couldn't help but smile. Even though she hurt his hand, he knew she didn't do it on purpose. The slight ache in his hand was nothing in comparison to the pain in her stomach.

Serena smiled back as Nate threw his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his embrace and relaxed. She hadn't felt that relaxed since she saw Carter killing Vanessa.

The four friends stepped out of the police precinct with four armed officers following behind. The officers were planning on following them to their homes. Chuck opened the passenger side door of Blair's car to allow her to get in. Blair winked at Serena before pecking Chuck's cheek. Serena couldn't help but smirk at her friend and best friend. She knew that chivalry was not dead when it came to Blair. Her best friend demanded respect, and she knew damn well she was going to get it.

Serena made an initiative to open her own door. She wanted to be independent. Hence, the reason why she moved out of her mother's home. Blair, on the other hand, enjoyed being taken care of, whether it be her mother, her boyfriend or Dorota. Nate would allow her to open her own door, but he was determined to help her get inside the car, comfortably.

"Everyone buckled in?" Chuck asked, looking around the inside of the car.

Blair, Nate and Serena nodded their heads, answering his question. Chuck pulled off with two officer squad cars following directly behind. One car was suppose to be with Serena and Nate and the other car with Chuck and Blair.

"Since we're all going under witness protection, I think we deserve to know what happened." Blair whispered, turning sideways in her seat.

Blair pulled the seatbelt strap behind her so she could be more comfortable. Chuck stopped at the red light and looked in the rear view mirror to see Serena squirm in the back.

"Vanessa's dead." Serena sighed, as Nate quickly turned to give her his undivided attention.

"Well that's what the slut gets!" Blair remarked, crossing her arms, as she turned to face the front again, "She was probably asking for it."

"Blair!" Serena scolded, kicking the back of Blair's seat.

"Ow Serena!" Blair shouted, rubbing her back, from the impact of Serena's foot on the seat.

"I know we couldn't stand to be in the same room as her, but she didn't deserve to die." Chuck said, bringing the subject back up, "Who killed her?"

Serena looked down at the car's floor. She bit onto her lip and sighed. Once she told them, it was no going back. They would be completely involved.

"Come on, we're going to find out anyway." Nate pushed, taking his girlfriend's hand in his.

"Carter and Georgina."

Chuck continued to drive. He couldn't believe it. Not too long ago he was having a meeting with Carter about his campaign. Carter just screwed it up now. Nate couldn't have been happier. He didn't like Georgina and he really didn't like Carter, especially after he made a pass at Serena at one of Lily's charity benefits. Blair was even happier than Nate was…she hated Georgina. Blair never understood the word 'hate' until she met her. If Georgina was on fire and Blair had water, she'd drink it. She just didn't like the girl, and she had good reason.

"That's why you've been acting weird. You seemed distant when we left for Paris." Blair commented, rolling down her window to get some air, "Did it get hot in here all of a sudden?"

"Vanessa was sleeping with Carter. Georgina found out and confronted him. Carter broke it off with Vanessa and she threatened to go to the press about his affair, but she didn't get a chance to…you know why." Serena finished, rolling down her window as well.

The blond wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She felt Nate's hand on her knee. Nate looked up to see Chuck turning onto the street of his penthouse. He stared at Serena, nervous of how she'll take the sight of the place she was shot. The last time she was home, she was carried out on a gurney, he wouldn't be surprised if she had unresolved issues with their penthouse.

Serena and Nate hopped out of the car and waved at their friends. Blair smiled, sympathetically at Serena before Chuck pulled off. One squad car stayed behind as the other followed.

"We're going home." Officer Marks said, as Serena and Nate approached the car.

"But…but I thought you were assigned to watch us!"

"We'll be back before you even wake up. We have to pack too." Officer Stevens replied, nodding his head towards her.

Nate pulled Serena away from the curb as they watched the cop car pull off. He wrapped his arm around her waist and turned her towards the entrance.

As they walked through the lobby, the receptionist tipped his hat towards the two, as guests and other residents waved. They were happy to have Serena back. She's made quite a name for herself with her neighbors and the staff.

For some odd reason, Nate felt like the elevator came quicker this time around. It didn't take as long as it did yesterday. The two stepped inside and saw an older couple, hand in hand.

"We're glad you're okay sweetheart." the older woman said, patting Serena's shoulder.

"Thank you Mrs. Arnold." Serena whispered, grinning at the two, "I'm glad I'm okay too."

The couple walked hand in hand as they exited the elevator on their floor. When Serena and Nate first moved in, Mrs. Arnold invited them to dinner. Since then, Serena would occasionally visit the couple and bring sweet treats with her.

"You sure you're okay?" Nate wondered, watching his girlfriend as she stared off into space.

She blinked out of her daydream and turned to face him. Serena nodded her head as the elevator doors opened to their floor. Serena stepped out and turned to the right. Two maids were on their hands and knees scrubbing the blood out of the carpet.

"Oh Ms. Van Der Woodsen, we're so sorry! We tried to be out before you got back!" Mary exclaimed, hopping onto her feet.

Nate grabbed Serena and pulled her towards the door. He unlocked the penthouse and maneuvered her inside. He turned to face the green-eyed beauty and noticed her hand covering her mouth. A few tears fell down her cheek as flashbacks flooded her memory once again. It was going to take some time for her to get over it.

"Look at me." Nate asserted, placing a hand on each side of her face, "It's going to be okay. I'm here. I'm not going to let that happen again. I can promise you that Serena. I love you." he paused, as he forced her to face him, "I love you. That…that out there will not happen again."

Serena's eyes continued to release loose tears. She bit down onto her lip as she stared into Nate's. He pulled her close and laid a kiss onto her lips. He moved over towards her cheek and laid another one.

"I love you." he sighed, pecking her forehead.

"I love you too." she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist.


	5. Love Connection

Nate awakened to see Serena laid resting in his arms, wearing his shirt. Last night, surprisingly went well. They packed their clothes, ordered dinner, watched a movie, and had some fun hanky panky in the end. Her wounds didn't seem to bother her while they were making love. It was the last thing on her mind.

Serena stirred awake in his arms before looking up into his eyes. Her boyfriend grinned at her before pecking her nose.

"That was great." Serena whispered, sitting up in the bed, "I didn't think about what had happened the rest of the night. It was all thanks to you."

"I told you I can keep your mind off of it." Nate whispered, sitting up as well, "We need to start getting ready."

Serena nodded her head as she slid off the bed. Nate grinned as he watched her head into the bathroom. Nate heard the shower water cut on, before he decided to climb out of bed. He grabbed his towel before walking into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Serena laughed, stepping into the shower.

"We should preserve time and water by showering together." Nate explained, pulling off his boxers.

"Oh really." Serena replied, shaking her head, as she allowed the water to soak it.

Nate continued to undress before stepping into the shower. Serena moved forward to give him more room to get inside. She turned around to face Nate as he grabbed his washcloth off of the shower rod.

Nate grinned at the beautiful blond standing in front of him before wrapping his arms around her waist. He could see the warm shower water hitting against her back. He turned both of them around, causing the water to now hit against his.

He pushed himself closer to Serena, causing his mouth to hover mere inches from hers. She grinned before she pushed her lips against his. The heat from the shower began to fog the mirrors in the bathroom. Nate pushed Serena against the wall, before sliding his hand down her slender waist. He felt the scar from her bullet wounds. She looked down, knowing he felt it. Nate ignored the feeling of the welt on her skin, and brought his lips back towards hers.

"Maybe we should stop…" Serena trailed off, pushing Nate back.

"Huh?" Nate asked, watching as Serena grabbed a bottle of shampoo.

She didn't respond. Serena squirted the substance into her hands, before rubbing them together. She rubbed the shampoo around her hair as Nate grabbed the bottle. The two washed their hair before continuing with their shower.

Serena washed the soap off of her body as Nate wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." he whispered, before pecking her cheek.

Serena nodded her head, as she watched Nate get out of the shower. She bit down onto her lip before sighing. The young woman turned off the shower water before stepping out of the shower as well.

"I love you too Nate." Serena replied, opening the bathroom door.

In silence, Nate and Serena got dressed. Serena couldn't stop thinking about her scars. She knows they're always going to be there, regardless of what she does.

"I'll get it." Nate said, after hearing the doorbell ring.

Serena slipped her foot into her high heel as she peeked her head out of their bedroom. As she put on her other heel, Nate peeped through the peephole.

"Who is it?" Serena asked, watching as Nate opened the door.

"Nathaniel, who is it?" Serena repeated, this time more firmly.

Nate opened the door all of the way to show the two officers assigned to protect them.

"I'm Officer David Marks and this is my partner Officer Kyle Stevens. Officers Logan Miller and Bradley Jacobs are picking up your friends. They'll be meeting us at the airport."

"We just need a minute." Nate said, as Serena grabbed onto his wrist.

Serena pulled Nate into their bedroom and slammed the door closed. She crossed her arms as he took a seat on their bed. His foot tapped, patiently along the carpet. He sighed to himself as he waited for her to speak.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Serena whispered, turning to face Nate.

"We came this far we can't turn back now." Nate asserted, pulling her towards him.

As Nate sat on the edge of the bed, Serena stood between his legs. She stared down at him as he looked up at her. His arms wrapped around her as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm scared." Serena muttered, placing her finger under Nate's chin to forcefully make him look at her.

"I know." Nate sighed, shaking his head, "We all are."

"And it's my fault." Serena responded, releasing his chin.

"I have a problem Serena." Nate started, pausing, to allow Serena to back out of his legs, "I have this girlfriend. She keeps blaming herself for what's happening. It's not her fault. I just want her to realize that. Ever since Vanessa's murder, she's been different. I want her back. I want the girl back who drives me crazy. The girl who doesn't put up with my crap. The girl who loves to make love with me in the most outrageous places. I want my girlfriend back. What should I do?"

Serena smiled bashfully. David knocked on the door, only to be silenced by Nate. He turned to give the blond his undivided attention.

"I don't know what you want me to say." she whispered, turning away, timidly.

"I want some advice on what I should do." he replied, approaching her.

"Just follow your heart." Serena remarked, backing away from him.

Nate grinned as he backed her into the wall. Serena tried to grab the knob on the door beside her, but Nate pulled her hand away from it.

"What do you think my heart says?" he murmured, as he pecked her cheek.

Nate trailed kisses along Serena's jaw. He placed pecks on her lips, her cheeks, her nose and lastly her forehead.

"I don't know…I'm not your heart." Serena responded, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It's time to go!" Kyle shouted, knocking on the bedroom door.

"But you're most of it…" he responded, backing away from her.

Serena was left speechless. She watched Nate grab his two suitcases and his thin jacket before leaving out of the room. She pushed herself off of the wall and went to retrieve her two suitcases.

"I hope I'm not forgetting anything." Serena muttered, turning off the light in their bedroom.

Serena stepped out of the bedroom to see Nate, David and Kyle waiting patiently for her. She grinned at Nate as David and Kyle took her suitcases from her. Serena walked over towards him and quickly pecked his lips.

"I don't deserve you." Serena muttered, following the officers out of the penthouse.

"You got it all wrong." Nate whispered, locking the penthouse door behind him, "I don't deserve you."

Serena smiled once again. She couldn't believe the affect Nate had on her. No other guy ever made her feel the way she's feeling right now. Yeah, she came close to feeling like this, but the feeling she's feeling is indescribable.

Serena waited patiently, as Nate made sure both locks were locked. He grabbed her hand and led her towards the opened elevator. David dropped his arm from holding the elevator open once Nate and Serena stepped through.

Nate set his suitcases down to give Serena his undivided attention. He wrapped his right arm around her lower waist as Serena rested her right hand on the center of Nate's chest.

"Alright love birds, we're here." Kyle said, as the elevator doors opened.

Nate and Serena slowly broke apart before exiting the elevator. David walked ahead of them, as Kyle followed behind. Both officers kept their eyes opened and on alert.

"That's your gun?" Serena asked, pointing towards the holster strapped to David's waist.

"Yeah." he answered, unclipping it to flash it towards her, "Want to see it?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Nate commented, pushing Serena behind him.

"Oh come on Nate! I shot a gun before…" Serena remarked, crossing her arms, as Kyle unlocked the squad car.

"Glue guns don't count Serena." Nate responded, causing both Kyle and David to laugh.

Serena quickly directed a glare towards Nate as the two of them hopped in the backseat of the squad car.

"Maybe I don't need to see or hold a gun, what if it accidentally goes off?" Serena declared, gripping her purse tighter, "Guns kill people."

"Guns don't kill people Ms. Van Der Woodsen." David started, buckling his seat belt, "People kill people."

"The gun helps though. If you stood there and yelled bang, you wouldn't kill a whole lot of people now would you?" she continued, crossing her arms, as she gazed out of the window, "I'm pretty sure if Carter did that I wouldn't have been fighting for my life. Yes people pull the triggers, but gunshot victims wouldn't be dead if there was no gun."


	6. First Class Love

Serena, Nate, Blair and Chuck sat comfortably in first class, while the officers assigned to protect them sat restfully behind them. Serena held Nate's hand securely in hers, while absentmindedly rubbing his palm.

Blair couldn't take her eyes off of her left hand. Not too long ago, Chuck proposed. It wasn't what she defined as romantic, but it got the job done. She'll just make up for the romantic part in the wedding.

Serena watched both Chuck and Nate sleep before drawing her eyes towards Blair. The blond followed the young brunette's eyes before resting them on her ring finger.

"When did that happen?" Serena whispered, carefully making sure she didn't wake Chuck and Nate.

"Last night." Blair answered, grinning madly, as she held her hand closer towards Serena to give her a better look, "It wasn't really romantic, but hey who cares? I'm engaged!"

Serena sat back in her seat as Blair continued to stare at the jewelry that graced her left hand.

"I'm happy for you." Serena asserted, patting Blair's shoulder.

"Thanks S. Now, all I'm waiting for is Nate to pop the question. You guys have dated for…like…forever!" Blair exclaimed, ignoring Chuck as he tossed and turned in the airplane seat.

"Forever is a long time." Serena remarked, leaning her seat back.

"I know, but S you deserve some type of happiness. Since the crime, you act as if you don't deserve it."

"It's not that I feel I don't deserve it. It's just the murder is constantly in my head. Luckily, I don't dream about it, but when I'm awake it's all I can think about." Serena started, before her voice grew low into a whisper, "When Nate and I made love, I didn't think about it. The thought didn't even cross my mind once."

Blair grinned like a maniac. She clapped her hands together before fully turning to face Serena.

"Well, then the problem is solved!" she proclaimed, taking Serena's hand in hers, "All you and Nate have to do is keep having sex."

Serena smacked Blair's arm playfully before turning to face Nate. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. She could hear Chuck snoring loudly, which prevented her from even thinking about getting some sleep. Serena was always such a light sleeper.

Serena stared at Blair's left hand before noticing her best friend begin to doze off. The flight isn't over for another hour. She felt her eyes swell with water before rising to her feet. She moved past Chuck, Nate and Blair before she stood in the spacious aisle of first class.

"Where are you going Ms. Van Der Woodsen?" David questioned, sticking his leg into the aisle to block Serena's path.

"Bathroom." she answered, holding her head down to hide her tear-stained face.

David nodded his head and removed his leg from the aisle. The young Van Der Woodsen scurried the rest of the way to the bathroom.

"Someone's in there." Mary, the flight attendant informed as she organized her drink cart.

Serena nodded her head as she leaned against the wall, patiently awaiting for whoever it was to leave.

"Excuse me?" Serena exclaimed, tapping the flight attendant's shoulder.

"Yes Ms. Van Der Woodsen? What can I do for you?" the woman asked, with a slight southern accent.

"Can I have a glass of your strongest liquor?"

The flight attendant named Mary quickly nodded her head. She turned towards the drink cart and grabbed a small glass. She poured the last remains of what she considered a 'strong alcoholic drink.'

Serena took the cup from her and downed the substance.

"Thank you so much!" she replied, gratefully, while handing Mary back the cup, "Mind if I get a refill?"

Mary laughed softly while opening a new bottle.

"Having someone to talk to might help." Mary insisted, pouring Serena another glass.

"I honestly don't think you can." Serena sighed, this time taking small sips of her drink, "Besides, we're strangers. I don't want to overwhelm you with my personal business."

"Sweetheart, I may not know you personally, but I know of you." Mary responded, guiding Serena towards a seat, "You're the daughter of one of the most richest socialites in Manhattan. As many magazine spreads you and your family have been on the cover of, I probably know you better than you know yourself."

Serena cracked a smile as Mary took a seat next to her. The young southern belle threw her arm around the young New Yorker.

"Have you ever wished you could rewind time to stop something from happening?" Serena asked, as Mary nodded along.

"Of course sweetie. We're all human. It's human to wish that, but just remember when you're going through rough times God will always pull you through."

Serena turned away bashfully. She really wanted to unload all of her problems onto this stranger, but she couldn't. Being a part of the witness protection, meant new identities, new locations and a new life. If she wanted this woman to remain safe, she had to keep her mouth closed.

"Want to tell me the reason you want to go back in time?" Mary asked, as Serena continuously nodded her head.

"No. You've done enough. Really. You have. Thank you." she quickly said, standing up, "The bathroom should be vacant by now."

Once the bathroom was vacant, Serena stepped inside. She locked the door and turned around to face her reflection. The youthful blond had teary eyes. Everything else was on the basis of perfection. Her makeup wasn't smeared. No wrinkles or bags developed from the lack of sleep. Everything was fit and presentable. Mama Van Der Woodsen would be so proud.

The thought of Vanessa dying and Georgina and Carter possibly getting away with it made her sick. She had to bring them down, putting herself, her family and friends in the line of danger in the process. It was not a win-win situation at all.

A knock on the door interrupted Serena from her thoughts.

"I'm almost done." she announced, before Nate's voice cut her off.

"It's me. Let me in."

Serena unlocked the door and allowed her boyfriend to step into the small sized airplane bathroom.

"Talk to me." Nate sighed, pulling her into his arms.

"I have nothing to say." she responded, laying her head down onto his chest, "I just want to get these thoughts out of my head!"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Nate asked, as Serena pecked his cheek.

The young blond nodded her head before exiting the bathroom. Mary smiled as she watched Nate follow Serena along. The two young adults took their seats as their friends continued to sleep. David sighed to himself as he flipped through a magazine, relieved Serena came back in perfect health.

"Is there anything I can do to help you Serena?" Nate repeated, taking her hand in his.

"You can tell me how much you love me." she answered, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"Look up at the sky…" Nate trailed off, pointing at the night sky outside of the plane window.

"You asked how can you help. I'm trying to tell you. Stop changing the subject!" she declared, completely frustrated with her boyfriend's lack of understanding.

"Just look…" he sighed, watching her as she rolled her eyes.

"What am I doing?" she asked, staring outside at the night sky.

"Count the stars in the sky." Nate asserted, causing Serena to quickly whip her head around to face him.

"That's impossible Nate." she commented, throwing her hands in the air in defeat.

"So is me explaining my love for you." Nate replied, carefully watching Serena's reaction.

She slowly turned around to face him. The young woman smiled before throwing her arms around her boyfriend.

"What has gotten into you lately?" she asked, as Blair began to stir awake.


	7. Ocean City, MD

"It's beautiful." Serena whispered, staring at the large beach house.

"Yeah, it is." Nate sighed, smiling at Serena.

The beach house looked nice and quaint. It wasn't small, but it wasn't mansion sized either. It's built right along the beach, with the beautiful ocean in its view. Serena turned to face her boyfriend while grabbing his hand.

"Come on!" she exclaimed, pulling him towards the entrance.

Blair and Chuck already made in into the house. They stood in the center of the entrance room, under the large chandelier. Serena and Nate soon joined them.

"The basement is our area. It is equipped with two bathrooms, a kitchen, two bedrooms and a den." Officer Logan informed, entering the house, "The rest of the house is yours. You all basically won't see us unless you sense danger or would like to go anywhere out of the house."

"All basic necessities are in the house. The refrigerator is fully stocked and the house is completely furnished." Kyle added, dragging his two large suitcases through the entrance, "We should be out of your way shortly," he continued, as he began dragging his suitcases down the basement stairs.

"Get your luggage, get situated, and then meet us in the living room." David ordered, before disappearing into the basement with his luggage.

The four friends exited the house and headed for the rental car.

"Excuse me." Blair called out, tapping a jogger on the sidewalk, "Where are we?"

"Ocean City, Maryland." she answered, quirking her eyebrow at Blair, while unscrewing her water bottle.

"Thank you." Blair responded, waving her off, "I've never been to Maryland before."

Serena took this time to admire Ocean City. From what she could observe, Maryland wasn't as crowded as New York. Joggers and cyclist were running and riding along the streets. Street vendors were preparing to close up their carts. Parents and children were heading home from the beach. Fishermen were gloating about their new catches as they headed back with a cooler full of fish and their fishing rods. Tourists were excited about finally experiencing one of the things Maryland was famous for; crabs.

"I'm actually excited about being here." Serena whispered, turning to the trunk to grab her large suitcases.

Serena and Blair struggled with their suitcases as Nate and Chuck disappeared into the house with theirs.

"Seriously?" Blair exclaimed, completely shocked at their departure, "I thought you guys were gentlemen!"

Serena took a seat on her suitcase as Blair paced circles around hers. The young Waldorf crossed her arms and muttered insults about the two boys who left them high and dry.

"Did you miss us?" Nate asked, making his and Chuck's presence known.

Serena smiled and shook her head as she stood back up. Nate grabbed her two large suitcases and Chuck grabbed Blair's.

"I didn't think it was funny Chuck!" Blair scolded, watching her fiancée laugh.

Serena and Blair quickly walked into the house and up the stairs to pick their rooms.

"Girls in one room, boys in the other!" Blair insisted, as both Nate and Chuck shook their heads.

"Aw, come on, please! You and Blair have the rest of your lives to sleep together in the same bed. We do too Nate!" Serena pleaded, giving both boys imploring looks.

"Fine." Nate muttered, dragging Serena's bags to her and Blair's room.

Chuck passed a quick glare towards Blair before following after Nate with her bags. Blair and Serena took over what was considered the master bedroom, which had one large king size bed. Chuck and Nate took over the other room, which was a few feet smaller and consisted of two twin size beds.

"Alright everyone come on down to the living room!" Bradley hollered, standing at the bottom of the stairs, "Come on!"

Blair, Serena, Chuck and Nate soon headed down the stairs. They followed behind Bradley until they reached the living room. It was huge. It was their bedrooms put together. The four friends took seats on the black leather couch before giving the officers their undivided attention.

"New identification." David announced, holding up four fake Ids, "Serena, you'll be Serena Bass, sister of Chuck. Chuck, your fake new legal name is actually Chuck, not Charles. Blair Archibald, cousin of Nate. Nate, your fake new legal name is Nathan, not Nathaniel."

Each individual took hold of their new ID that would eventually get them into clubs and allow them to purchase alcohol.

"Why Maryland?" Nate questioned, tucking his ID into his wallet.

"We don't know. We don't request. Our boss takes care of where we are sent." Logan answered, taking a seat in the arm chair.

"What is there even to do here?" Chuck asked, sliding his ID into his pocket, "Other than go to the beach."

"Plenty. You have clubs, beach parties, hotel parties, street parties, the boardwalk, the carnival, the circus, museums, Assateague's wild ponies, malls, ice cream parlors, beach concerts, fireworks…" David listed, rubbing his chin to think of more, "water sports, miniature golf, amusement parks, the Believe it or Not museum, mirror maze, convention center, skating rink, bowling, swim with dolphins, or play volleyball on the beach."

"I guess there is a lot to do." Serena commented, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm so excited!" Blair exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Oh, Maryland is known for their crabs, I really suggest you try them," Kyle added, giving them a thumbs up, "with old bay seasoning! You can't vacation here without tasting their crabs and crab cakes. Mmm, so delicious!"

"We'll definitely give them a try." Serena laughed, standing up.

"Now what?" Blair asked, leaning back in her seat.

"Nate and I need to head upstairs and handle some business dealings. Just because we're on a fake vacation, doesn't mean we can just abandon our priorities." Chuck informed, leading Nate out of the room.

"Can Serena and I head to the beach? It's literally right in the backyard." Blair wondered, watching Serena stare through the window at the beach.

"You can't go by yourself." Logan commented, as Blair nodded her head.

"We know that. That's why Blair asked you." Serena interjected, before turning back to face the beach.

Bradley, David and Kyle all turned to stare at Logan. Logan groaned to himself before standing.

"Alright, I guess I'm on the first duty. Go get ready." he sighed, heading for the basement.

Blair excitedly grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"You couldn't enjoy Paris with us, but you're definitely going to enjoy Ocean City!" Blair exclaimed, opening their bedroom door.

The girls quickly changed into their bikinis before a knock on their bedroom door gained their attention.

"Yesss!" Blair sung out, tying the strap around her neck.

"It's Nate and Chuck, open up!" Chuck exclaimed, twisting the knob to see it's still locked.

Serena made sure she was presentable before looking over at Blair. Blair nodded her head, giving her best friend the go ahead to unlock the door.

"Where are you two heading?" Nate wondered, wrapping his arm around Serena's bare waist.

"The beach." Blair answered, as Chuck wrapped his arm around hers, "We're just waiting for Logan."

"He has to baby-sit you?" Chuck laughed, shaking his head, "We'll be in the house, working and ordering pizza!"

"No, he's not babysitting us! He's protecting us, it's a difference!" Serena asserted, crossing her arms.

"You're going to be right in the backyard. What could possibly happen?" Chuck asked, watching as Blair reached into her bag to grab two towels.

"Anything. Carter and Georgina could have hired professional killers to come get us! They'll blend in with the crowd. Come into the water and drown us." Blair explained, tossing Serena a towel.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders as he took hold of Blair's hand. He led her out of the room, leaving Nate and Serena alone.

"Be careful." Nate asserted, using his finger to turn her face to face him.

"Like Chuck said, we're right in the backyard." Serena commented, leaning forward to peck him.

"Like Blair said, anything can happen." Nate replied, pulling her tightly into his arms, "Any sign of trouble, come right back."

"Logan isn't going to let anything happen." Serena assured, quickly pecking his lips.

"I hope you're right." he responded, before walking away.

Serena wrapped the towel around her waist before heading out of the room. She grabbed the hair-bow from around her wrist to tie up her hair.

"Took you long enough!" Blair exclaimed, grabbing onto her best friend's wrist, "Lets go!"

"Watch them." Chuck growled, turning to face Logan, "Anything happens to them, I'm holding you accountable."

Logan tipped his sunhat before walking out of the house. Serena and Blair ran down the beach before dropping their things in the sand. The best friends laid out their towels before taking a seat.

"Do you mind?" Blair asked, holding the sunscreen lotion out to Logan.

Logan shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed the bottle.

"Since he's doing you, you can do me." Serena whispered, handing Blair her sunscreen lotion.

"Alright, turn around and raise your hair up." Blair ordered, squirting the substance into her hands, "Don't forget my shoulders Logan."

"You're such a flirt!" Serena laughed, shaking her head.

"Watch out!" a guy screamed in the distance, as a football landed right in Serena's lap.

"Oh my gosh!" she shouted, covering her heart with her hand.

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, grabbing the ball from her lap.

"It's alright." Serena sighed, wiping the sand from her arms.

"I'm Damien." he introduced, holding out his hand.

"Serena." she answered, shaking his hand, before he pulled her up to her feet, "This is Blair, my best friend and that's Logan-"

"Her cousin." Logan filled in, shaking the man's hand.

"What's taking so long?" another guy questioned, approaching Damien, Logan and the girls, "Hey, I'm Ben, and this is my sister Juliet."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Serena, this is my cousin Logan and my best friend Blair." Serena introduced, once again, as she shook each of their hands.

"We were playing football. Want to join in?" Ben wondered, taking the football from Damien.

"I don't think that's a good-" Serena started, before Blair cut her off.

"We would love to play!"

"I'll be working on my tan." Logan asserted, waving the girls off.

"Are you sure you don't want to join in?" Juliet asked, winking as she watched Logan rub sunscreen along his abs, "It's really fun."

"I'll pass." he muttered, leaning back onto his towel.

"Your loss." Juliet murmured, turning to walk away.

"I honestly have no idea how to throw or catch a football!" Serena laughed, wiping the sand off of her legs.

"It's okay, I'll teach you." Ben whispered, pulling Serena towards him, "You hold the ball like this." he continued, positioning the ball in her hands.

Ben held her arm as he mocked throwing the football.

"Throw it in that direction." he directed, watching her throw the ball.

Ben ran and jumped into the air to catch it. Blair smiled as she high-fived her best friend.

"Mine turn next, even though I have no clue what I'm doing either!" Blair chirped, raising her hand in the air, "I'll need help."

"Of course." Damien whispered, winking in her direction.

Ben threw the ball high into the air.

"Ben, how do I catch it?" Serena exclaimed, holding her arms out for it.

"It's simple really, just grab it." he informed, watching her reach out for the ball.

The football went between her arms and bashed her in the nose.

"Ouch!" Serena shouted, covering her nose, "Damn it!"

"I am so sorry!" Ben exclaimed, rushing over towards her.

"You know, football seems a little dangerous. I'll pass!" Blair asserted, as she pried Serena's fingers from her nose, "Let me see."

"Is it bad?" Serena asked, raising her head to allow Blair to get a better view.

"It's not broken." Blair whispered, noticing Logan run towards them, "But, your nose is bleeding and I suggest we stop it before we go into the water. Come on."

"No you stay out here and swim. It shouldn't take me long." Serena mumbled, covering her nose once again, "Logan will stay with you."

"I've had plenty of nose bleeds before, I can stop it." Ben mentioned, helping Serena up, "Besides, this is sort of my fault."

Serena pushed Blair towards the water, as Damien and Juliet ran and dived into the waves. Logan soon joined the fun, before Blair sighed and gave in.

"If you need me, you know where I am!" Blair hollered, running into the ocean.

"Where do you live?" Ben wondered, following Serena up the beach.

"Just right there." she mumbled, as the blood trickled down her hand.

Serena entered the house before hearing a beep, signaling the front door has been opened.

"It's just me!" Serena called out, before turning towards Ben, "The bathroom is over here."

"Wow, this place is nice! We're staying at a four star hotel." Ben proclaimed, walking into the bathroom.

"I just figured you were from here. Where are you from?" Serena wondered, as Ben pulled toilet paper off of the roll.

"New York." he answered, handing it to her.

"Me too." she commented, holding the tissue against her nose.

Ben placed a hand on each side of Serena's waist. He lifted her up to help her sit on the bathroom counter-top. He grabbed some more tissue before taking a stand between her two legs.

"Tilt your head back." he whispered, pressing the tissue against her nose.

Serena could feel Ben's breath rubbing against her bare neck. She glanced down to be eye level with him before hearing a throat clear. Serena quickly looked towards the bathroom door before spotting Nate and Chuck, averting both their eyes from Ben to her.


	8. Maryland Crabs

"What's going on?" Nate muttered, suspiciously looking between his girlfriend and Ben.

"I was just-" Ben started, before being cut off by Nate.

"What happened to your nose Serena?" he questioned, rushing into the bathroom.

Chuck shoved Ben to the side as Nate grabbed more tissues. Nate protectively held the tissue up to her nose as Ben looked on.

"Who did this to you?" Chuck asked, watching Nate throw the used tissue in the trash.

"I got hit in the face with a football." Serena answered, rolling her eyes at the thought.

"What? I thought you guys were going to the beach…" Chuck trailed off, looking around the bathroom, "Wait. Where's Blair?"

"Don't worry! She's with Logan." Serena answered, taking the tissue from Nate.

"What is going on? Who is he? Why is he in here? How did you get hit in the nose with a football?" Nate asked, pacing in front of his girlfriend.

"I'm Ben. I was teaching Serena here how to throw and catch a football. She's better at throwing than catching as you all can see." Ben answered, laughing at the end to lighten the mood.

Chuck and Nate didn't think it was funny. Nate glowered down at Ben as Chuck turned to check on Serena's nose. Ben caught on and immediately wanted to remove himself from the scene.

"I'm going to go back outside with Blair, Damien and Juliet." Ben informed Serena, backing away slowly, "I guess I'll see you later."

"I doubt it." Nate remarked, as Chuck left out to walk Ben to the door.

Nate slowly approached Serena and stood between her two legs. He took the tissue from her and saw the blood coming to a stop.

"Is that what really happened?" Nate asked, keeping his voice low.

Serena avoided eye contact with her boyfriend as she nodded.

"How did you two even meet?" Chuck wondered, revealing himself in the doorway.

"Blair and I were putting on sun screen and a football fell into my lap." she answered, laughing at the memory.

"Classic trick." Nate murmured, shaking his head, "We should come outside with you."

"No you two have work to do." Serena replied, sliding off the counter.

"We deserve a break." Chuck added, as Nate blocked Serena in, "Why wouldn't you and Blair want us out there?"

"No reason." Serena whispered, nodding her head, "Fine. If you want to slack off, be my guest."

Nate backed away, unblocking his girlfriend. He watched her turn to face the mirror to assure herself all the blood was gone.

"I wonder are they still up to playing football." Nate muttered, walking out of the bathroom with Chuck, "I would like to show Ben just how it feels to be hit in the face with a football."

Chuck laughed as he high-fived Nate. The two best friends walked up the stairs and went into their rooms to change into their swimwear. Serena leaned in closer to see a slight bruise on the side of her nose. She inhaled a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

"_What happened to your face?" Serena exclaimed, as Vanessa quickly covered her eye, "Did Dan do that to you?"_

_"Of course not! You know Dan, he wouldn't hurt a fly! Besides, we're not dating anymore." Vanessa proclaimed, pulling sunglasses out of her purse._

_"Who did that?" Serena remarked, pulling the shades off, "I know we're not friends, nor close at all, but I still want to help you. No one deserves to get hit." _

"_I don't need you to help me! You just want to rub in the fact that you and Nate's relationship is going so well! Screw you Serena!" Vanessa shouted, storming out of the coffee shop._

Serena shook her head to shake the memory out. It must have been Carter. Carter must have did that to her eye. Serena bit down onto her bottom lip as she thought about the many times she caught Vanessa with bruises. She wiped her eyes as tears soon began to overwhelm them.

"Serena!" Chuck called out, walking down the stairs, "We're ready!"

She quickly wiped her eyes again and placed a smile onto her face. She headed out of the bathroom and met the guys right in front of the entrance. Nate squinted his eyes at her, obviously knowing something was up. She shook her head to make sure he didn't ask her, especially in front of Chuck. She wouldn't hear the end of it from her alleged brother.

The three young adults headed down to the beach. Logan was currently laying in the sand, tanning, with Juliet right beside him. Damien and Ben were in the water with Blair splashing each other and playing around.

"You clean up nice!" Damien commented, watching as Serena stepped cautiously, into the cold water.

"This water is freezing!" Serena exclaimed, as Blair rushed over to her.

"I was just about to go inside in five minutes if you didn't come back out. I saw Ben, but I didn't see you." Blair informed, pulling her best friend further into the water, "What are they doing out here?"

"They decided to take a break." she whispered, watching the guys put on sun screen.

Ben swam up to Serena as she watched Blair and Damien swim further out.

"How's your nose?" Ben questioned, turning her face to inspect it, "I'm really sorry."

"It's alright." Serena muttered, brushing it off, "It's just a little bruised, but I'll live. I've been through worse. Trust me!"

"Yeah, I doubt that. The worst pain you've probably been through is a broken nail." Ben commented, earning a glare from Serena.

Serena opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She couldn't tell Ben about getting shot, because that would lead to 21 questions. He would ask questions she couldn't answer…not that she didn't know the answer, but because she couldn't tell him the answer.

Serena ignored the question and swam further out to meet up with Blair and Damien. Ben soon followed behind.

"Look." Blair mumbled, pointing towards Nate and Chuck entering the water.

"Who are they?" Damien wondered, raising his hand to block the sun from his eyes.

"Nate and Chuck. Mine and Serena's boyfriends." Blair answered, winking at Damien, "Yeah, sorry for not telling you."

"Nate is my boyfriend and Chuck is actually Blair's _fiancée._" Serena corrected, laughing as she took in Damien's reaction.

Damien probably figured Blair had the hots for him. The way she winked towards him after pretty much every sentence. Damien didn't know that Blair was a flirt. It made her feel good the way guys always seemed to want her. She didn't want that to stop just because her last name is about to be changed.

"What are you thinking about?" Nate whispered, wrapping his arms around Serena.

"This." she muttered, pointing towards the bullet wound.

"You have got to stop putting yourself through that. We're in Ocean City, Maryland! We're suppose to be having fun, so lets have fun!" Nate exclaimed, pulling her closer towards him.

"This is not a vacation Nate." Serena spat, pushing his hands off of her, "We're not here to have fun. We're here to stay alive."

"In order to stay alive, we must blend in. Everyone here is having fun! In order to blend in, we must also have fun!" Nate exclaimed, moving towards her again.

Nate pulled his girlfriend into a passionate kiss as Chuck and Blair flirtatiously teased each other.

"Serena." Ben called out, swimming towards her.

"Ugh." Nate spat, feeling her pull away from him, "I swear, he has one more strike, before I knock him out."

Serena smirked towards her boyfriend before turning to face Ben.

"After we swim, we're going to go get some crabs. I hear they are to die for…Would you guys like to join us?" Ben wondered, looking between Nate and Serena.

"I don't think-" Nate started, before Blair interrupted him.

"We would love to! We always wanted to try them, now's our chance!"

Nate quickly passed an unnoticed glare towards Blair. He didn't trust Ben, Damien and Juliet. The quicker they went on their merry way, the better.

"I guess." Nate sighed, swimming away from the three.

Serena shrugged her shoulders as Blair passed her a questioning glance. The young blond swam after her boyfriend as Chuck swam towards his fiancée.

"Come on Blair." Chuck whispered, pecking the side of her mouth, "Lets go swim off."

"In the deep end? Are you trying to kill me Chuck?" she proclaimed, shaking her head.

"I'll protect you." he muttered, grabbing her hand.

"I don't think so." she remarked, turning away, "What happens when you try to protect me and a shark eats you? Who's going to protect me then?"

"I will." Damien informed, approaching the couple.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of a conversation. Get out of here." Chuck growled, glaring at the young man.

"We have the entire vacation to be alone. Lets enjoy our new friends' company." Blair asserted, grabbing both Chuck and Damien's hands.

"Hey!" Serena called out, trying to catch up to Nate, "What's up?"

"I don't like that guy Serena." he asserted, swimming to an abrupt stop, "I don't trust him."

"You should give him a chance." she sighed, swimming closer towards him.

"Oh, like you asked me to give Carter a chance?" Nate questioned, watching his girlfriend stop a few feet away from him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"No you meant what you said." she commented, turning around to swim back.

"Serena, wait!" he called out, as she evidently ignored him.

Nate squeezed his eyes shut as he slammed his hand against the water. Chuck swam over to him, obviously upset about Blair.

"Sometimes I don't know what to say!" Nate exclaimed, running his wet hand through his hair.

"Me too." Chuck agreed, nodding his head, "It's what makes us guys."

Nate cracked a smile at his best friend's attempt to lighten the mood. The two young men watched their girlfriends smile, swim and have fun with Ben and Damien. Logan took a seat on the shore of the beach, watching the four friends with a very observant eye.

* * *

A few hours later, Serena, Blair, Nate and Chuck were showered, dressed and waiting on the front porch for Juliet, Ben and Damien. Kyle stood outside with the four friends since it was his turn to accompany them.

"What happened to your cousin?" Juliet asked, turning to face Serena.

"He's tired." Serena lied, as she hopped into the jeep.

"Who's he?" Ben whispered, nodding his head towards Kyle.

"….."

"Family friend." Blair answered, after noticing Serena take an unexpected pause.

"Cool." Juliet whispered, turning back around to face forward, "He's kind of cute…in an older brother kind of way."

Everyone squeezed inside of Ben's rented jeep. It wasn't tight, but it wasn't spacious either.

"Have any of you had Maryland's blue crab before?" Ben wondered, sparking up a conversation.

"I have." Kyle answered, raising his hand slightly in the air.

"And?" Damien pushed on, tapping his knees, as he bobbed his head to a beat that played in his mind.

"They were the best. You've never experienced good crabs or crab cakes until you come to Maryland and taste theirs." Kyle informed, as everyone grinned in excitement.

Ben parked his car a few feet from On The Bay Seafood. Everyone hoped out of the car and eagerly walked towards the restaurant.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Ben asked, falling behind the crowd to talk to Serena.

"I honestly have no clue…probably a few weeks." Serena answered, walking along the dock until they approached the eatery, "You?"

"We're not as lucky as you. I have to be back to work next week so we're leaving Sunday."

Nate looked around to see Serena feet behind the crowd talking to Ben. He soon stopped to wait for them to catch up. Nate possessively took hold of her hand and walked their pace.

"You didn't have to wait for me." Serena said, smiling at her beau.

"I wanted to." he whispered, leaning over to peck her cheek.

Ben stared in envy. It was no doubt that Serena was hot. Yeah, before he knew she had a boyfriend, he wanted her. He wanted her really bad. They purposefully threw the football into her lap, just to have a reason to come talk to her. Nate could see it, but Serena was oblivious to it all.

Once they were seated and ordered their seasoned blue crabs, an uncomfortable silence fell over the long table. Everyone was pretty much doing their own thing. Kyle was texting away on his cell phone. He was most likely texting his wife…or maybe Logan, Bradley or David. Chuck subconsciously played with the engagement ring around Blair's finger as she talked aimlessly with Damien. Juliet stared off into space, thinking about seeing Logan again. As for Nate and Ben, they both struggled to obtain Serena's attention. Nate sat on her left and Ben sat on her right. When Ben would start talking, Nate would cut him off to talk to his girlfriend. And vice versa. When Nate would be talking to Serena, Ben would cut him off.

"How's your nose?" Ben asked, looking closely at the bruise.

"It would have been good if you didn't purposely throw a football at it." Nate growled, leaning forward to look on the other side of Serena.

"It was an accident Nate." she asserted, also leaning forward to block Ben from his view.

"Yeah, that's what you think." he spat, as the waitress came out with a barrel.

The rest of the dinner consisted of small talk. Once the food came out, Kyle taught them how to bust open a crab. When everyone got the hang of it, he anticipated them tasting the meat.

"It feels like my mouth just had an orgasm." Blair moaned, licking her lips.

"You're disgusting!" Serena laughed, dipping the crab meat in old bay seasoning.

Blair smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Nate and Chuck continued eating their crabs in silence. Everything everyone said about Maryland crabs were right. They were to die for!

"Here are your orders of crab cakes." the waitress said, walking out holding a large tray.

"These look yummy." Juliet whispered, rubbing her hands together.

"Are you all tourists?" she wondered, grinning at them as they stared at the large crab cakes in excitement.

"What gave us away?" Kyle asked, cutting into his crab cake.

"The excitement, the confusion and the fact that you all didn't know how to eat crabs!" the woman laughed, setting the check on the table, "Well I hope you all have fun during your stay in Maryland. I'm your server Tiffany. If you need anything else just call."

"Thank you!" they called out in unison.

After goodbyes and see you laters were passed around the friends and their guard entered the house.

"I'm going to change into my pajamas and go to sleep! Traveling, swimming and eating is exhausting work!" she proclaimed, trudging slowly towards the stairs.

"I'm about to finish up some work." Chuck informed, saluting as he headed up the stairs.

"We're all downstairs, if you want to go anywhere out of this house. Tell us." Kyle asserted, opening the basement door to enter.

"And then there were two." Nate said, turning to smile at Serena.

"It's about to be one, I'm tired." she commented, sliding her hand out of his.

"Wait." he called out, reaching out for her hand again.

He grabbed her face softly with his two hands. He pecked her nose before looking closely at the bruise again. The more he looked at it, the angrier he got. Nate could feel Serena was still upset with him because of what happened in the water. He didn't want her going to bed angry.

"I love you." he reminded, pulling her face closer to his.

She smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

"I love you too."

Serena wrapped her arms around Nate and rested her head on his chest.


	9. Nightmares

_Serena was swimming around in the ocean. Nate, Logan, Kyle and Chuck were laying in the sand, tanning. Blair was flirtatiously talking to some guys who were playing volleyball. _

_She felt the water grow warm. The waves started to get taller and taller as the day passed on. Serena was a good swimmer. She dived under a wave before it took her under. _

_She was floating up to the top when she felt hands cover her face and push her back under. Serena couldn't see who had her. She couldn't scream to alert the others. Her fingers clawed at whoever's hands were touching her. She felt herself lose oxygen. Serena reached around as if she was going to find something to grab onto. Nothing. She kicked her feet, but couldn't find the bottom of the ocean floor. Her eyes couldn't cry because of the amount of water rushing through them. _

* * *

Serena quickly sat up, deep breathing, with her hand over her heart. She only slept for two hours. She looked beside her at Blair, sleeping peacefully. Serena pulled the covers from around her as she slid out of bed. After sliding her feet into her slippers, the natural blonde headed to the bathroom. She quietly walked down the long hallway, not wanting to disturb the others.

Serena stared at her reflection in the large, bathroom mirror. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail and her eyes looked tired. She couldn't go to sleep though. She ran cold water over her hands before bringing the liquid up to her face. After splashing her face with water, she figured she was ready for bed.

It could have been paranoia that washed over Serena as she headed back towards her bedroom.

"What are you doing up?" Nate asked, peeking his head out of his room.

Serena jumped in fright as her hand immediately flew over her chest. Her other hand quickly flew over her mouth, to stop herself from screaming.

"Nate!." she exclaimed, in a low whisper.

Nate wiped his groggy eyes as he slowly and quietly closed his bedroom door. He walked over to Serena as she calmed herself down from her frightened reaction.

"What are you doing up?" he asked, covering his mouth as he yawned.

Serena's hand ran down her face as she sighed. She blew on a loose strand of her blonde hair that didn't seem to reach the ponytail.

"I couldn't sleep." she admitted, leaning against the wall next to her bedroom, "I had a nightmare."

"About?" Nate wondered, leaning next to her.

"Someone was killing me." Serena answered, sliding down the wall.

She brought her knees to her chest before wrapping her arms around her legs. Serena buried her face into her lap as Nate took a seat next to her on the floor.

"That's not going to happen." Nate assured, rubbing circles into his girlfriend's back.

"You don't know that." Serena remarked, lifting her head to glance at him.

"I do know that I'm not going to let that happen." he responded, dropping his hand from her back, "That's why I'm suspicious about everyone now because I don't want you getting hurt."

Serena leaned her head back and stared up at the ceiling. It was no denying that what she witnessed was affecting her. It haunted her in her sleep. It was in her thoughts when she's awake. Nate rested his head on Serena's shoulder as she continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"Go back to sleep." she whispered, turning to look at him dozing off.

"I'm fine." he replied, lifting his head to face her, "I'll go back to sleep when you're ready to go back to sleep."

"I'm ready…" she trailed off, pushing herself off of the ground.

Nate soon followed.

"Thanks for staying up with me." Serena commented, pressing a kiss to her boyfriend's cheek.

"No problem." he replied, heading towards his room.

Serena laid down in her spot next to Blair. Blair was always a hard sleeper. Nothing could pretty much wake her best friend, while Serena was the complete opposite. Any amount of noise could wake the young Van Der Woodsen. It didn't take long for sleep to take over Serena.

* * *

"_Please!" Vanessa screamed, backing away from Carter, "You said you loved me!"_

"_He lied!" Georgina shouted, handing Carter the gun, "You have to kill her."_

_Serena hid behind the wall, not wanting to be spotted. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed the cops._

"_Carter, please don't do this!" Vanessa pleaded, as Georgina pushed her to the ground, "I won't say anything! No one has to know about the affair!"_

_After dialing the cops, Serena snapped a few pictures with her cellular device._

"_Hurry up!" Georgina rushed, grinning as her husband pulled back the trigger._

_Carter squeezed his eyes shut before releasing the trigger. A small yelp left Serena's mouth before her hand flew over it._

"_Get rid of the body." Carter ordered, shoving the gun into his pocket, "I'll check out the noise."_

_Serena quickly gathered herself and her belongings before making a run for it._

"_It's…it's Serena!" Carter hollered, picking up speed to chase after her._

* * *

Serena quickly sat up once again. Three hours later from the last time she awoke. Five hours of sleep would have to do. She couldn't bear to go through another nightmare. Well, the first one was a nightmare, the second actually happened.

Serena took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and got herself ready for the day. It was still dark outside, but she didn't care. She refused to close her eyes and live through the memories of what happened. The young woman stood in front of the mirror, looking at her appearance. Serena heard a door slam, which startled her and tore her away from her thoughts. She wasn't surprised to see Blair still asleep.

Serena headed downstairs to find the root of the problem. It was windy and raining outside. It blew the latch unlock off of the back door. She quickly grabbed the two doors, closed them once again and locked it. Serena covered her mouth as loose tears began rolling down her face. It was like someone was playing with her. She backed away from the double doors, as they shook when the wind hit them.

"Serena." a familiar voice muttered, as she backed into the figure.

She jumped and quickly turned around. The dark house hid his face. He stepped forward and she stepped back.

"It's me." he whispered, reaching his hand out.

Serena stepped towards him to take a closer look at his face. _Ben._

"Are you crazy?" she spat, trying to keep her voice low, "What are you even doing here?"

"We aren't staying far from you. I couldn't sleep because of the weather." he informed, watching her pace back and forth, "I decided to take a walk."

"You decided to take a walk, _in this weather_?" she proclaimed, as her voice grew louder.

Serena quickly quieted herself down, before she woke up someone. She figured even though she couldn't sleep, everyone else deserved some type of rest and relaxation.

"Yeah, I was heading to the beach when I heard your backdoor. I decided to go check it out." he continued, as she ran her fingers through her hair, "I came in and then saw you close them."

Serena nodded her head, somewhat satisfied with his explanation. It was five in the morning, she really wasn't up for arguing.

"I guess you couldn't sleep because of the storm too." Ben added, approaching her.

"Kind of." she lied, as her hands shook nervously by her side.

"We can keep each other company." he whispered, brushing her hair behind her shoulder with his hand.

Serena was glad it was dark. Ben couldn't see her face. He couldn't see how upset she looked. He couldn't tell how bothered she was. Ben couldn't see how she lied earlier about why she couldn't sleep.

Flashes of Vanessa's face flashed through her head. She was going to need some professional help when all of this is out the way. Serena ignored Ben as he caressed her face. She couldn't even worry about that. All she could think about was Vanessa, Georgina and Carter.

Tears rolled down her eyes as Vanessa's murder played through her head like a movie. Ben, cautiously kissed Serena's cheek. She had no reaction. He figured she was okay with it. Serena, herself, didn't even notice. Ben continued and kissed her along her neck.

The sigh that came out of Serena's mouth, pushed Ben to continue. He kissed up her neck, and slowly laid a kiss on her mouth. Serena's eyes became watery because all she could think about was Vanessa. Her thoughts drifted to her friends. Their lives were in danger because of her. Ben passionately kissed Serena. She subconsciously kissed him back. As they kissed, his hands flew around her body, feeling every aspect of the woman in front of him.

Serena felt it wasn't fair how she dragged them down to Ocean City with her. If she could rewind time she would. The rain was letting up and the wind was calming down. Ben placed his hands on Serena's waist and backed her into the backdoor. His mouth left hers and he once again kissed down her neck.

As he laid kisses along her neck, she stared forward. Eyes still watery. Cheeks still stained with tears. Her mind was definitely playing tricks on her. She saw Vanessa standing a few feet away, smiling at her. She blinked away the hallucination to see her button-up shirt, completely unbuttoned. Her bra and toned stomach were showing. Ben reached behind her and opened the backdoor. A bench rested on the porch behind the house.

Ben backed Serena up to the bench. He slowly laid her down. She smiled as she stared at Ben, seeing Nate, not the guy whom she met 24 hours ago. Ben couldn't help but smile back. Serena ripped off Ben's shirt as he tackled the belt buckle on his jeans. Serena stared at the hallucination of Nate, who was really Ben. It wasn't like him. Yes, they have done it in random locations, but not in a house where anyone could walk in and see.

Ben sat up, and pulled Serena over him. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She bit down onto his shoulder, to hold in the noises that wanted to escape her mouth. When they both reached their highpoint, Serena pulled off, smiling, obviously feeling a lot better. She grabbed her clothes, which were scattered around her. Serena rolled her eyes, knowing she was going to have to take another shower.

She waited for Ben to finish putting on his clothes, before turning him around to face her. Serena's hand quickly flew over her mouth as stared at Ben…not Nate.

"What…what are you doing here?" she bellowed, wiping her eyes, to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"I already told you." he replied, grinning as he stepped closer.

"No. You have to leave!" she exclaimed, buttoning up her shirt, "Now!"

Serena watched as Ben left. She backed into the wall, and slid down onto the ground. Heavy loads of tears formed in her eyes. She wished it would rain again. Serena cried silently into her lap. Everything was so messed up! She covered her face to drown out the sound of her crying. Serena quickly looked up when she heard a noise in the basement. She gathered her shoes and ran up the stairs.

Serena wanted to be ready before anyone saw her. They would know something was wrong. Serena cried as the shower water poured over her hair and face. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry, but she didn't have anymore tears to cry. She just wanted all of the pain she felt to go away.

**Review:**

**I know, I know! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!  
**

**-Tiffany.  
**


	10. Beach Party

Serena stared down at her plate of untouched food. She wasn't hungry. She had no appetite. She couldn't help but think about last night. Serena felt completely guilty. Even though she didn't realize it wasn't Nate until afterwards, it wasn't an excuse.  
"What's wrong?" Nate asked, setting his fork down, "You haven't touched your food."

"Nothing is wrong." She answered, getting up from the table, "I'm just not hungry."

Blair suspiciously looked between her friend and her best friend. She knew Serena. Nothing is wrong definitely means something is wrong. She stood up, grabbed her best friend's arm, dragged her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
"Spill." Blair ordered, shutting their bedroom door behind her.

"There is nothing to say." Serena replied, giving Blair her best assuring grin.

"I know you. I know when something is bothering you." She whispered, grabbing her friend's hand, "You can tell me. That's what best friends are for."

Serena nodded her head. She was going to take Blair up on her offer. She needed to tell someone about what happened.

The further Serena got in her story, the more she cried. She felt completely responsible. She couldn't blame it on anyone, but herself. Serena didn't want to lose Nate. She couldn't imagine a world without him, but if he found out, she was going to have to get use to him not being there.

"You have to believe me!" Serena exclaimed, wiping her eyes, "I honestly thought Ben was Nate. I was going through some stuff last night, and I wasn't paying attention! I just assumed!"

"I won't say anything." Blair declared, pulling her best friend into a hug, "I promise. It's best if Nate doesn't know."

A knock on the bedroom door interrupted their girl talk. Chuck opened the door and poked his head inside.  
"Company is here." He announced, before closing the door once again.

"I can't go down there." Serena muttered, feeling Blair fix a few strands on her head.

"Yes you can. You're Serena Van Der Woodsen. You can do anything." Blair asserted, straightening her wardrobe.

Serena nodded her head and followed Blair out of the room. She noticed Juliet, Damien…and Ben standing by the front door with Chuck and Nate. Nate and Chuck both looked visibly upset. They couldn't stand Damien, Juliet and Ben. It was just something about the three of them. Ben looked between her and Nate. She felt horrible. Ben smiled at her and waved. She broke eye contact and continued her walk down the stairs.

Blair glared at Ben as he stared at Serena. He was making it obvious. She noticed that Nate noticed his stares too.  
"Sorry!" Blair laughed, intentionally bumping into Ben, breaking his eye contact.

"It's okay." He replied, straightening himself out.

Nate had his arm wrapped around Serena's waist before he pulled her closer. Serena struggled to avoid eye contact with Ben. It was already awkward. If she looked back, it would just be even more awkward.  
"What are we doing today?" Juliet asked, looking around the house for Logan.

"We're going our separate ways." Blair rudely answered, noticing the smile on Chuck's lips, "You guys do something and we'll do something else."

"Huh? Did I miss something?" Damien wondered, watching Blair angrily stare at Ben.

Ben broke his eyes away from Serena and turned to notice Blair's stare. She knew. He bashfully scratched the back of his head and turned away from the brunette.  
"We'll walk you to your car." Nate offered, dropping his arm from his girlfriend's waist.

Chuck opened the door and headed out with Nate, as Damien and Juliet followed behind.  
"How dare you?!" Blair exclaimed, shutting the door before Ben could leave, "You took advantage of my best friend!"  
"Serena wanted it." Ben responded, looking at Serena for her backup, "She never stopped me."

Serena felt even worse. She wiped her eyes and turned away from him. She couldn't look at him. It was a constant reminder of what she did to Nate. She couldn't stand being in the same room as him. Serena took a deep breath and stormed up the stairs.

Blair forced Ben to look at her. She slowly and carefully explained to Ben that Serena was going through some things right now. Ben didn't want to hear it. He wasn't going to forget what him and Serena shared.  
"I'm not leaving this alone." He spat, turning on his heel before exiting.

* * *

Serena and Blair chatted in the bedroom they shared together. Logan, Nate and Chuck interrupted their girly chat to inform them about a beach party.

The girls quickly got ready since the boys already were. Serena wasn't really up for partying. She didn't want to leave. She wouldn't have if Blair didn't beg her to go.

The ride to the beach party was quick. It wasn't a lot of traffic. There were just a few cars around.

The party was boring in Serena's opinion. She was ready to go back the moment she arrived. The feeling was amplified when Damien, Ben and Juliet arrived.  
"Can we talk?" Ben asked, approaching Serena.

"I have nothing to say to you." Serena remarked, looking around the party for Blair.

Blair was currently cheering Chuck on as he played volleyball. Ben continued to stand in front of her. He wasn't going to give this a rest.  
"I just need to talk for one minute." He pleaded, looking over her shoulder at Nate.

"Alright, you only have a minute."

Ben led her behind the beach house the party was being thrown at. No one was around. It was just the two of them.  
"Blair thinks I took advantage of you." He spoke up, confusedly, "You never stopped me."

Nate approached the side of the house and listened in.  
"I'm going through some things right now." She replied, running her fingers through her hair, "I can't tell you what, but it's serious."

"This is serious too Serena." He muttered, stepping closer to her, "We had sex. I can't just forget about that and act like it didn't happen."

Nate bit down onto his lip as he walked around the house. Serena looked up quickly and shook her head.  
"No Nate!" she hollered, as he ran and threw a punch at Ben's nose.


	11. Confrontation

"You slept with my girlfriend?!" Nate screamed, connecting his fist with Ben's face.

Ben stumbled back before falling to the ground. Nate followed Ben's eyes. He was staring at Serena.  
"Don't even look at her!" Nate demanded, grabbing onto Ben's shirt.

He lifted Ben off of the ground and slammed him into the wall of the house. Nate pulled him forward and slammed him back once again.  
"Nate, wait!" Serena hollered, quickly approaching her boyfriend, "I can explain!"

"I don't want to hear it." Nate growled, glaring into Ben's eyes, "Damn it Serena! I can't even look at you!"

"Please!" she pleaded, trying to pull him off of Ben.

Nate released the young man and watched him fall to the ground. Ben rubbed his cheek as he stood back up.  
"Did you sleep with him?" Nate lowly asked, clenching his fists, "Did you have sex with him Serena?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered, slowly nodding her head.

Nate turned towards Ben and punched him again. This time his fist connected with the other side of Ben's face.  
"Stop!" Serena screamed, rushing to stand between Ben and her boyfriend.

"Now you're trying to protect him?!" Nate questioned, slamming his hand against the wall, "Just stay away from me!"

"No Nate, I'm trying to protect you," she began, wiping her eyes, "I don't want you getting into any trouble."

"I should have known something was going to happen." He muttered to himself, shaking the thought out of his head, "The way Ben stared at you. He always watched you. Today, I sensed some awkwardness between you two, especially when Blair kicked him out. Wait, Blair- she knew, didn't she?"

Serena nodded her head and jumped back when Nate slammed his hand against the wall again.  
"I'm sorry Nate!"

"Stop apologizing! It's not helping your case!" Nate remarked, turning to face her, "Gosh Serena! I can't get the thought of you sleeping with him out of my head."

Nate released his fists before storming off. Serena looked back at Ben before running after Nate. Ben smiled at Serena's retreating figure as he wiped the blood from his bottom lip.

"Nate wait! Please!" Serena begged, jogging up to him.

"Leave me alone." He growled, earning the attention of Blair and Chuck.

"What's going on?" Blair asked, holding tightly onto her fiancée's hand.

"Oh you know." Nate quickly responded, struggling to hold the anger inside of him.

"What is he talking about?" Chuck wondered, looking to Blair for the answer.

Blair looked at Serena's face and automatically knew that Nate found out. How he did was another question. Blair opened her mouth to jump to her best friend's defense but Nate didn't want to hear it. Nate stormed off further, refusing to look his girlfriend in the face.  
"I'm missing something." Chuck muttered, looking between his friends.

Blair pulled him to the side and quickly summed up what happened. Chuck looked completely shock. He didn't expect this from Serena of all people. Okay, yes she may sleep with taken men, but he never expected her to be with Nate and still sleep around. Chuck gave Serena a once over look before going after his best friend.  
"Stay here, I'll talk to him." Blair informed, rubbing her shoulder, "I'll get him to come around."

Serena bit down onto her bottom lip as Blair chased after her friends. She hated what she did. She hated how Nate found out. She hated that she hurt him so much.

Serena turned back to the party. Everyone was having fun, including their guards. She was supposed to be having fun. This wasn't supposed to turn out like this.  
"Serena, have you seen Ben?" Juliet asked, approaching her with Damien right behind her.

Nate managed to jog ten blocks back to the beach house. He heard Blair and Chuck calling his name, but he didn't acknowledge their presence. He wanted to be alone, not around people who were going to remind him of Serena.  
"Listen to what I have to say!" Blair ordered, slamming the door behind her.

Blair pushed Nate onto the couch and forced him to listen. He didn't care what she had say.  
"That's not an excuse." Nate growled, intertwining his hands.

"If you should me mad at anyone, it should be Ben." Blair avowed, taking a seat next to him, "He probably set out to sleep with her since the day they met."

"How could she sleep with him Blair?" he sincerely asked, looking obviously upset.

"She thought it was you. She was crying. She was having bad dreams. Serena wasn't thinking straight. She just assumed her boyfriend was with her, not Ben." Blair explained, patting his knee.

"Serena loves you Nate. I don't think she would do this on purpose." Chuck added in, "That girl is head over heels for you."

Nate looked up to meet his best friend's eyes. He didn't want to allow Ben to get in between him. He loved her. She loved him. They've been together for years and he wasn't going to just throw that away.  
"I should talk to her." He whispered, standing up.

Chuck smiled and followed his best friend towards the door. Nate opened the entrance door to see a gun pointing in his direction. The gun was connected to Carter's hand. Georgina stood smiling beside him.  
"Go back inside the house." Georgina ordered, waving them away, "Juliet, Damien, Ben, you can come in!"

"You son of a bitch!" Nate spat, feeling Damien grab his wrists, "You used Serena! You lied to all of us!"

"She was hot." Ben whispered, approaching Nate, "She wanted more."

"Tie them up." Carter ordered, slamming the door behind him.


	12. Fighting Back

Serena stared at the guards playing volleyball on the beach. It was taking extremely long for Blair, Chuck and Nate to return. Maybe he didn't want to see her. Maybe this was his way of breaking up with her. She at least deserved for him to end their relationship to her face.  
"Logan!" Serena called out, running onto the volleyball court, "Blair, Chuck and Nate went back to the house. They haven't come back yet."

"How long ago was that?" he wondered, pulling her off of the court.

"15 minutes ago." She answered, worriedly crossing her arms.

"David! Kyle! Brad!" Logan hollered, waving over his partners.

"What is it?" Kyle wondered, walking towards the two.

"Nate, Chuck and Blair went back to the house." Logan filled in, looking to Serena to add on.

"15 minutes ago." She repeated.

"We need to go back to the house to get them." David stated, leading the way, "They're supposed to be in our line of sight at all times."

"What made them leave?" Brad questioned, buttoning up his beach shirt.

"A stupid argument." She muttered, shaking her head at the thought.

The rest of the walk was in silence. It made the walk go by quick, especially since they weren't really walking. They were basically jogging.  
"I don't think it's anything serious. I just wanted to let you-" Serena started, before Logan shushed her.

He covered her mouth with his hand as they approached the house. He could hear talking inside and the voices didn't belong to Blair, Chuck or Nate.  
"Give me a boost." Kyle ordered, as Brad stooped low.

Brad allowed Kyle to step up on his hands as Logan spotted him. Kyle peeked through the window and saw what was going on.  
"It's Carter and Georgina…along with Ben, Juliet, and Damien."

Serena took a step back. She covered her mouth with her hand. Nate was right. She hated when he was right.

* * *

"What's taking Serena so long?" Georgina spat, walking back and forth in front of Nate, Chuck and Blair, "Once she gets here, we're killing her and then you all and then we're leaving. So in order for that plan to happen, she NEEDS TO GET HERE!"

"You're not hurting anyone!" Blair growled, glaring at Georgina, "If you even think about touching me or anyone that I care about, I will come after you and kill you. I swear!"

Georgina smiled at the young Waldorf. The nerve of the girl. Did she forget who was currently armed at the moment? She gripped the gun tighter and smacked across Blair's face. The shock from the gun hitting her made the impact hurt worse than it actually did. Chuck's eyes widened as he struggled against the rope ties. They weren't going to get away with this, especially if he had anything to do with it.  
"Don't touch her." Chuck asserted, glowering towards Georgina.

"What are we going to do?" Serena asked, looking between each officer, "We can't just leave them in there."

"I have a plan." Kyle spoke up, setting his hand onto her shoulder, "I need you to play along."

Kyle filled his partners and Serena in on the story. She knew she was going to have to gather up courage that didn't exist within her. Brad nodded towards her and assured her that they had her back.  
"You can do this." Logan assured, patting her back.

"No I can't." she replied, shaking her head, "They'll kill me."

"We're not going to let that happen." David spoke up, pulling his gun out of his pocket, "Do this for your friends."

Serena nodded her head as she approached the front porch. The stairs creaked as she walked up them.  
"Serena run away!" Nate hollered, desperately trying to warn her.

The doors swing open at the same time Serena reached for the knob. She didn't see any people, only the heads of the guns aiming at her. Ben, Juliet and Damien stood pointing their guns at her.  
"Come in." Carter growled, waving her inside, "Where's the other picture you took?"

Silence. Serena looked towards her friends and mouthed an apology. Blair nodded her head. She didn't blame her. Serena just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
"Did you not hear him?!" Georgina hollered, grabbing onto Serena's arm, "He asked where the other picture is?!"

Serena looked into Georgina's eyes and didn't mutter a word. She refused to speak because if she did, she would hear the quiver in her voice.  
"I'm sorry Nate." Serena whispered, continuing to ignore Georgina's question, "It will never happen again."

"I'm not mad at you." Nate assured, struggling against the ropes, "I love you no matter what…okay, and remember that."

"Awwwwwwwww! How sweet!" Ben declared, snatching Serena away from Georgina.

He swung Serena around and pushed her into the wall. Ben's lips stretched into a wide grin.  
"Remember when I did this?" he wondered, kissing up her neck.

Serena struggled under him. Nate struggled in the ropes. Blair struggled to keep her mouth shut as Chuck struggled to keep his emotions in order.  
"Get off of me!" Serena hollered, trying to push him away.

"Remember when I unbuttoned your shirt?" he asked, as his finger played with the fabric of her tank top.

Serena's face squirmed as she struggled beneath him. Carter and Georgina seemed as if they were enjoying the show.  
"Let her go!" Nate demanded, clenching his fists, "You better hope I don't get out of these ties!"

"Serena," Ben whispered, smiling at Nate before turning back to the young Van Der Woodsen, "remember when I was inside of you?"

This time Serena managed to push him off and away from her. She angrily clenched her fist and connected it to his jaw. Ben stumbled before falling to the ground. His gun managed to slid out of his pocket. Juliet and Serena both dodged for the gun.

_**BANG!**_


	13. The Last Battle

Juliet's eyes dropped to the ground as her body collapsed. The fragment from the bullet ripped through her skin. She clenched her eyes shut as Damien rushed to her side.  
"You made a big mistake." Ben growled, storming towards Serena.

Serena shot the gun again, only this time nothing came out. She gripped the handle of the gun before tossing it at Ben. The weight of the gun left a red impression on Ben's forehead. He angrily kicked the gun to the side as he continued to go after Serena.  
"Leave her alone!" Nate ordered, continually struggling in his restraints.

Ben grabbed the back of Serena's hair and pulled her towards him. He turned her around and gripped her neck. Using all of his strength, he lifted her off of her feet and slammed her back into the wall. She clawed at his fingers, but it was to no avail. His grip was too tight around her neck.  
"Juliet!" Damien exclaimed, pecking her forehead.

"Is she okay?" Ben questioned, not taking his eyes off of Serena.

"No." Damien whispered, rising to his feet, "She's dead."

Ben furiously bit down onto his bottom lip as his hold around Serena's neck tightened. She fearfully scratched at his face and hands, but nothing was working.

Serena noticed the panic and anger in Nate's eyes. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't. She could see the sadness in Blair's eyes and the rage within Chuck's.  
"Just stop!" Chuck demanded, kicking his feet in the air, "Stop! We'll give you whatever you want."

"The picture." Georgina spoke up, smiling, "That's what we want."

"Serena will give it to you." Blair responded, blinking away the tears that sneakily formed in her eyes, "Won't you Serena?"

Serena couldn't speak. Ben's hands was pushing down too hard.  
"Let her go." Carter ordered, pulling Ben away.

"She killed Juliet!" Ben exclaimed, looking between his bosses.

"She'll get what's coming to her, just not now." Georgina assured, moving closer towards Serena, "Where's the picture?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied, rubbing her neck.

Georgina sighed to herself. She admired Serena's bravery, but her stupidity had to be in question.  
"Tell her." Blair asserted, pleadingly with her best friend.

"Fine." She whispered in response, standing up straight, "It's in a safety deposit box."

"Where?" Carter questioned, pushing his wife to the side.

"Back in New York." She answered, earning a smile from her captors.

"Alright this is the plan!" Georgina shouted, gaining everyone's attention, "Serena, you're coming with us!" she paused to turn and look at Nate, Chuck and Blair, "You can kill them."

"What?!" Serena hollered, shaking her head, "No!"

Carter grabbed her arm and pushed her towards the front door. She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the tears to go away. Serena grabbed the knob and slowly turned it.  
"Down now!" Logan shouted, as Serena quickly followed his orders.

Georgina and Carter managed to hear it as well. They ducked and pulled Serena to the side. Bullets fired into Damien's chest as Ben raised his and began shooting back. A bullet lodged into Logan's arm as the remainder of the bullets flew past them.

Logan took cover and shot from a distance. He ignored the pain in his arm as he emptied his weapon into Ben.  
"Get back here!" Georgina hollered, watching as Serena ran towards her boyfriend and friends.

"Surrender yourselves!" David ordered, slowly stepping into the house.

Serena quickly untied each of her friends before pulling Nate into her arms. She buried her head into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waists. He pecked her cheek as she cried into his shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry!" she bellowed, pecking his lips.

"It's okay."

"No it's not." She remarked, squeezing him tighter.

She separated from her boyfriend and took in the sight around her. Georgina and Carter were laying on their stomachs, hands handcuffed around their backs. Damien, Ben and Juliet laid in a puddle of their own blood.  
"I can't believe I ever thought he was cute." Blair growled, stepping over Damien's lifeless body, "I was so foolish!"

Serena couldn't help but crack a smile. Brad and Kyle brought Carter to his feet as David lifted Georgina onto hers.

Nate ripped himself from Serena's arms as he stormed towards Carter. He pulled his fist back and connected it with the man's face.  
"What was that for?!" Georgina hollered in her husband's defense.

"That was for shooting my girlfriend!"


	14. Epilogue

Nate wrapped his arm around Serena as the courtroom doors opened. The bright sun burned into their eyes as she used her hand to protect her face. Flashes of camera lights clouded her vision as he led her down the stairs.  
"Serena, what do you have to say?" Reporter One asked, shoving the microphone into her face, "Are you satisfied with the verdict? Do you believe the prosecution should have given them a lighter sentence?"

Nate shoved the microphone out of her face. He glared towards the reporters as he pulled his girlfriend through the crowd.  
"Get out of our way!" he shouted, as another reporter moved forward.

"What do you have to say to Vanessa's family?" Reporter Two asked, approaching Serena.

"You never really said what happened that night!" Reporter Three stated, pushing past Reporter Two, "Care to comment."

"Stay away." Nate ordered, pushing both reporters away, "Leave her alone."

"Nate," Serena whispered, coming to an abrupt stop, "it's okay."

Nate nodded, taking what she had to say. She wanted to speak; he was going to let her.  
"I am satisfied with the verdict. No, Carter and Georgina don't deserve a lighter sentence. They got what they asked for. Every single year they're in prison, is another year that the streets of Manhattan will be safe." Serena explained, looking firmly into the camera, "Vanessa's family, I am so sorry for your lost. Carter and Georgina will pay for the crimes they have done against Vanessa's family and the city of Manhattan."

"What happened that night?" Reporter Three asked, holding the microphone up to Serena.

"Um, I don't know if I'm allowed to answer that question." She answered, looking around for approval, "You should ask the police."

"What was the relationship between Vanessa and Carter?" Reporter One wondered, stepping up next.

"Again… you should ask the police."

"Was Georgina and Carter the ones who shot you?" Reporter Two questioned, waiting patiently for her answer.

Serena closed her mouth. It was an easy yes or no question, but she couldn't bring herself to answer it. Nate stepped up to the plate and pushed through the reporters, dragging along his girlfriend.  
"Serena!" the reporters called out, as the paparazzi continued taking pictures.

"No more questions!" Nate shouted, noticing the limo pull up at a distance.

Serena looked ahead and spotted Dan. She smiled in his direction. He couldn't help but smile back. The paparazzi and the reporters soon stopped following Serena and Nate when Georgina and Carter walked out of the courthouse.  
"I should say something to him." Serena whispered, pointing in Dan's direction.

Nate watched Dan walk away, away from them, away from the paparazzi and away from the crowd. He wanted to be alone.  
"Later." Nate asserted, opening the limo's door.

Serena nodded her head before hopping inside the limo. Nate told the driver their penthouse address before hopping in after his girlfriend.

The ride to the penthouse was filled with silence. Serena stared out of her window as Nate stared at her.  
"I need someone to talk to." She spoke up, turning to meet his gaze.

"You have me."

"No," Serena remarked, noticing Nate's facial expression change, "I mean a professional."

Nate couldn't help but nod his head in understanding. He was her boyfriend, not her therapist. She needed someone with a professional point of view.  
"Nate-"

"It's okay Serena." He assured, sliding over to her.

"I'm so sorry!" she bellowed, leaning into his arm.

"Everything is forgiven."

Serena slid away from him. She didn't like how he forgave her without having her sweat over it.  
"You forgave me too easily." She asserted, staring back out of the window, "I should be begging you right now to forgive me."

"Serena," he called out, turning her to face him, "when you love someone, you're willing to forgive their mistakes."

She couldn't stop staring at Nate. He was the man of her dreams. He was so loving and warm-hearted. She couldn't have asked for a better man.  
"I love you too much to allow someone irrelevant man to come between that." He stated, taking her hand in his, "I love you more than anything. You own my heart Serena and I don't want it back," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Tiffany's box, "I was going to wait but this seems like the perfect time. I want you to be my wife."

Serena pulled her hand out of Nate's and covered her mouth. She was definitely not expecting this. He stared at her, waiting for an answer.  
"Yes." She whispered, nodding her head excitedly.

Her arms wrapped around his neck. It amazed her how happy her body felt. She went from extremely sad to extremely happy. She loved this feeling. Serena pecked sloppy kisses around his face happily before pulling away.  
"I love you." He asserted, sliding the ring onto her ring finger.

"I love you too." She replied, admiring the ring on her finger.


End file.
